The current analog video interface used in the personal computer (PC) industry is commonly referred to as the VGA interface and has served for many years in the PC industry. The VGA interface continues to be the de facto standard video connection and is still used with the vast majority of displays and graphics hardware sold today. However, this long used interface suffers from several shortcomings, especially in its suitability for use with digital video transmission and fixed-format displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
Newer and more capable interfaces have been introduced in an attempt to address the shortcomings of the VGA interface. Two of the more widely recognized standards are the Plug & Display (P&D) standard from the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA), and the Digital Visual Interface (DVI) standard from the Digital Display Working Group (DDWG). Both the P&D and DVI standards have offered a generally digital interface for use with non-CRT displays, under the belief that such displays are more suited to a digital form of video transmission.
These standards have seen very limited acceptance, primarily due to the lack of compatibility with the earlier VGA standard. Unfortunately, this means that display systems will generally continue to use the VGA interface despite its limitations.